earthsfinalduskfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Park
As the city's public announcement system often states, the district known as Pepper Park is where one's wet dreams come true. Both the city's "red light" district and the furiously beating heart of Neocron's criminal underworld, Pepper Park is the 28th Century's equivalent of a Wild West frontier town; although the long arm of the law has the potential to stretch this far, they are often vastly outnumbered - and outgunned - by the army of stylish criminals and their underlings. Due to the ever-present popularity of the business dealings made by the criminal element, the amount of money which changes hands on a daily basis in Pepper Park - be it from prostitution, drug deals or gun running - could be said to rival that of the Plaza but, with the organisations involved understandably guarding their operations well, nobody looking in from the outside is really able to say for certain. 'District Layout' Despite being spread across only three city sectors, Pepper Park is - in terms of surface area - the largest developed district in Neocron. But, with it being far from the more popular districts, the quality of the buildings and accomodation - at least from the outside - certainly shows. With the NCPD as formidable as they are - and many of their number being nigh-on unbribable - they as well as the City Administration's reluctance to inject money into the district has given Pepper Park a somewhat run-down feel; devoid of the cleanliness seen elsewhere. 'Faction Headquarters' Pepper Park is utterly dominated by the leading criminal organisations in Neocron. The first is the Black Dragon Clan. Formed through a merger between a Mafia family (the Manecci) and a group of Triads led by Wan Tokai (who carried the nickname Dragon) in the late 27th Century, the Black Dragon is the direct antithesis to medical giants ProtoPharm. While the big corporation makes their living selling prescription drugs and medical treatments, the Black Dragon garner the vast majority of their revenue with the illegal side of pharmaceuticals. The second organisation is the Tsunami Syndicate. Staying away from the production and sale of illegal drugs, the Syndicate focuses instead on the more carnal vices of humanity. Brothels, strip clubs, fetish bars - if it involves scantily-clad women (or men), then the Tsunami Syndicate are more than likely running the place. While the two organisations are understandably rivals in the arena of business and are subject to very heated turmoil which often results in serious injury or death, the two organisations have a very much grudging respect for one another. That said, neither of them would be particularly saddened if the other was suddenly wiped off the map... 'NCPD Presence' Like the main city gates located in the Outzone, there is very little in the way of official NCPD presence in Pepper Park. While the streets between Pepper Park and the Plaza are heavily guarded, the only real occasions where the NCPD venture into Pepper Park itself is to clean up yet another of the brawls between the Black Dragon and the Tsunami Syndicate. 'Stores/Landmarks Located in Pepper Park' *The Pussy Club *Yakarma Psi Equipment *Yo's Pawn Shop *The NeoFrag Centre (a virtual-reality deathmatch arena - basically 28th Century "laser-tag") *Various other bars/clubs run by both criminal factions. 'Adjacent District Sectors' *Neocron Industrial Area (from Pepper Park, Sector Three) *Plaza, Sector Three (from Pepper Park, Sector One) Category:Districts (Neocron)